


The Ero Kitsune

by FamousFox13, kingkjdragon



Category: Naruto
Genre: Adult Films, Exhibitionism, First Time, Gay Sex, Hung Shota, Large Cock, M/M, Multi, Nude Photos, Nudism, Oral Sex, Other, Porn Video, Prostitution, Public Nudity, aphrodisiac
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:20:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24954427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FamousFox13/pseuds/FamousFox13, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingkjdragon/pseuds/kingkjdragon
Summary: Most people wouldn't know it but growing up in the Slums of Konoha Naruto had to rely on more that the Third Hokage allowance to live, luckily he found other ways to make money in the form of a side job he quite enjoyed.
Relationships: Uzumaki Naruto/Other(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 100





	1. The Streaking Fox

Naruto was not your average boy, at least to the people of Konoha he wasn’t. Sure it had to do with the fact he was a social pariah because of the fact that unknown to him he held the legendary demon the Nine Tailed Fox, the same fox that many years ago had attacked his village and had cost them the life of their beloved Fourth Hokage, and it could also have something to do with the fact that he always played pranks on the villagers who treated him wrong and he was almost never caught for the pranks he pulled. It could be a combination of any of these, but what really made him stand out from others...was the boy's odd habit of stripping off his clothes for no reason whatsoever. 

This was partially due to the fact that all the orphanage would give him was the dirtiest, itchiest clothes they could find and get on to him everytime he itched or tried to take them off. Even then, after he had been moved-read tossed out-and the Hokage had given him money to get clothes-a rather hideous orange jumpsuit-he still found himself unknowingly stripping, be it during times in class, or during their training, or hell even during times when he wasn’t even paying attention he’d find himself suddenly walking around without his pants and letting it all hangout. And while others had an issue with that, Naruto had no problem at all walking around with his bits swinging around and didn’t care what anyone else thought. 

His stripping habit soon started to grow more, soon he wasn’t just stripping he was forgoing clothes all together, first it was the jacket and was walking around shirtless letting his bare upper body be exposed, than he lost his pants, and lastly it ended with him just literally ripping off his underwear right in the middle of the street and throwing them to the wind and just strutted around naked as the day he was born and no matter what the villagers did he didn’t get dressed. They tried to refuse him entrance to stores, but he told them he’d sit outside naked and they couldn’t have that, they tried keeping him out, but he’d just end up scaring off customers by dropping down naked before them. Pretty soon Naruto was freely walking around the village in the buff, and all the villagers could do was simply cover their children’s eyes to keep them from being exposed to the shameless, and down right perverted act of Naruto streaking through the village of course the Shinobi of the village had tried to catch him to get him dress but he’d always managed to escape. 

Even when they did catch him he’d give them the slip, and resume streaking through the village. Hell even with the people he pranked he’d taken to flashing them, or mooning them before taking off before the Shinobi came at him with clothes in hand trying to get him to put some clothes on. 

Finally it got to the point that the Hokage himself had to intervene because he was so close to snapping and killing the council if he had to listen to them bitching about Naruto streaking and it being against the law. As such, when the shinobi in charge of catching Narutohe had them bring him right to his office so that they could sit down and talk.

**~Scene Break~**

“Naruto my boy.” Hiruzen Sarutobi began looking at the currently struggling boy before him, the reason he was struggling was due to the fact that the Shinobi had forced him into his clothes and restrained him by tying his hands behind his back. “We need to talk about you and your…..recent problem.” 

“Yeah why did they have to stuff me in these,” Naruto said glaring down at the neon green shorts, and neon pink shirt the ANBU had decided to put on him, as he continued wiggling trying to get his hands free so he could remove the clothing.

“My boy, they had to put those on you because you refuse to put on anything else.” Hiruzen sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. He had to keep himself calm. “Naruto, you can’t just go around naked, it's indecent.” 

“But clothes are so itchy and confining, besides half the time I don't even mean to take them off,” Naruto said with a pout on his face.

“Naruto, from what I have heard you are stripping in class, in public, and even when you are eating Ramen.” The report was longer than that, but those were just the things at the top. “Now I am not one to judge someone, but this is getting a bit out of hand.” 

“If the law is the problem, just change it,” Naruto said as only a naive child could like it was the simplest thing in the world.

Hiruzen sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose, this was not something simple he could manage, sure he had dealt with plenty of things, wars, liars, tratoris, backstabbers and such, but how do you explain to a child that streaking through the entire village and stripping off his clothes was not something he should be doing. “Naruto.” He sighed again, lifting up his pipe he placed it in his mouth and lit it with a small jutsu. “Release him.” He motioned to the Anbu, they looked at him for a moment before reluctantly releasing him from the bonds that were holding his hands back.

Naruto immediately shed the horrid clothing tossing them at the ANBU in the room before retaking his seat butt naked.

“Naruto, you know I care about you.” Naruto nodded. “And I can understand where you're coming from with this, but there are laws and rules that must be followed and you streaking is going against these laws.” Naruto’s smile slowly began to dim, he should have known he was gonna get in trouble for this, he closed his eyes and waited for his punishment. “Which is why I am passing a law that will let you be how you are without an issue.”

“But Hokage-sama.” An Anbu with a tiger shaped mask started to say from where he stood only to be silenced by a glare from the aged leader as Naruto cheered.

“However.” Hiruzen began holding his hand up, stopping Naruto in his tracks. “While I am passing this, you on the other hand must at least agree to wear  _ something _ a small amount of the time.” 

Naruto merely gave him his foxy smile. “I promise nothing.” 

Hiruzen sighed, rubbing his temples feeling as if he had just made a mistake. 


	2. The Fox's Debut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto learns a new way to make money

With the law having been passed, Naruto had been having the time of his life. With no need to put on any clothes, he got to wander around naked, and no matter how much someone complained or bitched, or even scolded him they couldn’t do anything to him or even try and put him in clothes. If they even tried then all he had to do was remind them of the law and he’d get away scott free, it was truly the life he was loving! Not even the glares or the whispers could put him down, though lately he had begun to notice something else was going on. With all his streaking, not to mention how he strutted around with his foxy grin on his face he was proud to show off his body not caring who saw, and that was just it he had the strangest feeling someone was watching him, call it a six sense but he felt as if he was being watched. 

And it was different, he felt as if someone was looking not just at his body, but they were looking more specifically they were looking at his perky, round, firm, bubble like behind and most of all he could feel eyes on his cock. Now Naruto wasn’t one to brag, but he knew from how some of the other boys would look at him, some in shock and some in embarrassment that they were envious of him for the size of his dick after all he was gladly letting his soft 7-inch long 3.9-inch thick cock with his balls being the size of oranges. The boy loved flaunting his body, it didn't help that his skin gained a near flawless sun kissed tan to it as well with the fact he walked around completely naked. 

Though he couldn’t shake that feeling he was being watched, and he could almost feel them burning a hole into his ass whenever he was jumping around, or eyes following his cock bouncing. He had no way of knowing that he had gained the attention of someone who wanted the blonde for something that was going to be quite the treat. 

**~Scene Break~**

The Academy had long since let out, and Naruto was once more making his way through the village, whistling a nameless tune with his arms throne behind his head as he walked right towards his apartment. But for once, he decided to not head home as it was the weekend he decided to go on a walk through the one part of the village he had yet to walk through and that was the Red Light District. This had been the one part of the village he’d yet to walk through, mostly due to the fact that he’d always been caught by Iruka-sensei when he was doing his pranking, or he simply forgot about it.

So today was going to be the day he was gonna go for a stroll. Smiling as he walked through the district, he didn’t mind the looks he was getting, nor did he seem to notice how some of the guys he had seen had been eyeing him. Many of their heads tilted to the side, watching though tan mounds bounce up and down as he walked deeper and deeper into the Red Light District. As he walked further and further in, he was completely unaware of the fact someone was following him from the shadows and smirking as they saw the blonde about to walk right past where the person wanted him to be. 

“Hey kid.” A voice called out catching his attention, he looked around trying to locate where the voice came from where he didn’t know. “Over here.” Turning towards the source of the voice Naruto came to the sight of a man, a rather handsome looking man. He was 6 ft 5 with a muscular figure wearing a tight black muscle shirt that showed off he had a broad chest bulging arms and thick thighs, rock-hard abs. He had a head of shaggy black hair and dark forest green eyes. “I gotta say kid you’re pretty bold to be walking around like that.”

Laughing, Naruto explained he hated clothes and was what the old man called a Naturalist, that prefered wearing nothing on his body because of a hatred for itchy uncomfortable clothing.

The man’s eyes gleamed as he chuckled. “Tell me kid, you’ve noticed that people have been looking at you right?” He smiled. “No doubt you’ve seen guys looking at you in ways they never been looking at you before, right?”

“Yeah it is weird but I like it,” Naruto said as he moved closer to the male.

“Oh? Weird huh.” He smiled running a hand through his black locks. “Well what if I told you the reason why they are doing that~?” He smiled. “And better yet I could even show you why they’re doing it.”

“Really?!” Naruto asked with a huge bright smile on his face and the picture of pure innocence save the face he was naked as a jaybird.

“Of course.” The man smiled reaching down and ruffling his hair. “Why don't you follow me and we can chat inside.” 

Naively Naruto followed the older male.

Following him inside Naruto was surprised to find that the inside of the building was filled with a strange scent, it was thick, potent and intoxicating. The scent had him feeling funny, as heat was pooling in his body starting at his stomach and spreading throughout his entire system. “This way~ come on this way.” The man smiled, leading him towards a door which was opened and ushered him inside. “Now, just hop on to the bed and we can begin~” 

Doing as ordered Naruto landed on the soft plush bed that was softer then anything he had ever slept on.

As he sat the man stripped off his clothes and left them in a pool around his feet, showing off that the man was sporting a 10-inch long 5.9-thick cock with balls the size of apples. “Now then, why don't we begin.” Stepping towards him the man leaned down grasping Naruto by his chin and pulled him into a kiss, a kiss that only caused the heat in his body to burn even hotter. 

Naruto could not help but moan and swallow as saliva was pushed into his mouth by a larger and more skilled tongue.

The pill upon contact with his tongue dissolved and it soon hit his system, the heat intensifying and building even more moving right down towards his cock and began to continue to burn through him as the man pulled back, smiling as he saw the flushed expression on his face a small trail of drool dribbling down of his chin. “Now, who’s the excited one.” He chuckled leaning down and groped the boy’s crotch and then gave his cock a small squeeze. “Hm, I wondered.” He smirked getting down on his knees and gave the boy’s cock a lick and swirled it around the tip watching as it was slowly growing to its full height. 

Naruto had his head tossed back moaning at his first taste of carnal pleasure and it was so good to his young mind.

Dragging his tongue along the shaft and up over the head, he hummed closing his mouth around the head, running his teeth along the sensitive shaft and nipped at the slit pressing against it with the flat side of his tongue and slowly traced along it. 

Naruto tossed and turned as his cock was teased by the skilled tongue, it felt like he had to pee.

The man could feel his cock trembling and he smirked, running his tongue once more along the shaft and closed his lips around the head he started sucking on it using his hand to pump the shaft as he sucked and sucked hard as if he was sucking on a straw.

With a loud moan Naruto tensed and felt like he was peeing as several spurts of watery cum shot from his cock.

The man smiled pulling back, catching the spurts of the watery cum on his tongue and turned so the camera could see the entirety of the watery load in his mouth before he swallowed it easily, licking his lips. “Hm, yummy.” He smirked. “But, I bet there’s something even more tasty for me,” Pushing Naruto back he lifted his legs up, and pulled his cheeks apart eyeing the boy's pretty tannish-pink hole. “And it looks delicious too~” He leaned in closer pushing his mouth right Naruto’s towards hole, lips connecting to the pretty, pink hole and parting to let his tongue swipe across the entrance and over it swirling it around the tight puckered hole as he lapped and licked at it. He kissed it again and again, peppering it with kisses, his tongue pressing flat against it and slowly dragging it up his taint to his hole enjoying the sounds that were coming out of the blonde above him.

Naruto was howling, pushing his plump ass back as it was eaten out by the skilled man.

The man smirked, pulling back, licking his lips. ‘“Fuck, you taste pretty damn good~” He chuckled with a wicked grin on his face before he dove back in, going harder, deeper, with each lick and swipe. He made sure to dig into Naruto’s hole with each swipe, pausing every few stroke to fuck his tongue into him plunging it in deep and let it swirl around and licked at his walls wanting to taste him more and more. His fingers moved towards his hole, and pulled at his hole slowly pulling it open and slid his fingers inside along with his tongue as it curled and then the tip of his tongue pushed right against a certain spot inside of him and pushed right against it giving it a lick. 

Naruto moaned out as another orgasm was rung from his body this time splashing onto the soft bed below him.

That didn’t stop him, as his tongue pushed on that spot again, and again, and again, ringing out more and more spurts of watery cum right from Naruto’s cock spraying it all over his stomach and even his chest, coating it in a small puddle/trail of watery seed. Soon, the boy's balls could not give any more and his cock went soft, the man slowly pulled his tongue from Naruto’s ass and gave it one last lick. “Well, seems like you are quite the squirter kid.” He smiled. “Gotta say, that was a good one~” 

A weak groan was Naruto’s reply as he laid on the bed too tired to move as the man stood up behind him.

Smiling the man, lifted Naruto up and held him in a way as if he was showing him off. “Quite the shot for one so young, but that just means their more fun to be had.” He smirked, leaning down to rest his chin on Naruto’s shoulder. “At least, next time.” The man smirked as Naruto followed his sight and saw that the man was looking at a Camera that had a blinking light on it before it shut off. “Gotta say kid, you helped me out quite a bit with this one.” He smirked letting Naruto fall back onto the bed and moved towards the dresser before turning back towards him and tossed something right at Naruto who stumbled to catch it. “Consider it yours.” 

Looking down at what was in his hand, Naruto felt his eyes widen when he saw it was the biggest wad of Ryo he had ever seen. “W-What?” He managed to say as his mind was trying to recover from what had happened. 

“You kid, helped me with a little project of mine.” He smiled. “A little job that pays the big bucks, heck you could almost say that working this job you could make even more than most of those Shinobi do doing missions daily.” This had Naruto’s eyes widening, make more money than even a ninja could make? Sure he didn’t pay attention all that much in class, but he still knew ninja tended to make quite a bit of money, but to actually be making  _ more _ than what they make. “What do you say kid? You want in on the next one?” 

Looking down at the wad of cash in his hands, and then the man Naruto made a choice. His lips pulling back into his signature foxy grin as he nodded. “Of course I want in! This is gonna be easy.” He paused. “I don't have to wear clothes for it do I?”

“Not a damn thing at all.”

“Then sign me up!” 


	3. The Fox's New Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto gets a new place to live thanks to his new friend

“Trust me kid, you’re gonna love your new place.” Smiled the man as he and Naruto were walking along the street of the Red Light district. After having shaken hands on their agreement, and then the director had asked Naruto about where it was he was living, the blonde had shown him and suffice to say the man was shocked and disgusted with the living conditions of Naruto’s so called “home” and he refused to let his future star live in something like this sorry excuse of a home. As such, he had all but told Naruto to collect his belongings and pack up and then follow him as he helped the blonde pack up what he owned and then moved right back out of the building and down the street back into the Red Light district. 

They had been walking for a short while now, and the director had yet to actually tell him where they were going or even what his new home was going to look like, and yet despite his excitement Naruto was also dealing with a few other emotions at the moment. Sure he was happy to be getting a new home-while he was thankful to the old man for giving him his apartment he wished it had been something better-he wouldn’t lie to himself and say that he wasn’t too happy with how he always came home to find someone had written all over his door or even broke a few of his windows with rocks and such. Still it had been a semi-decent home where he stayed for the past years and he had enjoyed it. 

Though that was only part of the problem, the real issue came from what he was feeling from having just completed his first video or Porno as the director called them. He honestly had no idea how to feel, well he did the issue was that he just felt all his emotions were bundling up into a ball and bouncing around inside of him making it hard for him to decide on what to think , and even as he tried to calm himself down, he couldn’t help but feel a tad bit nervous, excited, and a whole flurry of emotions that had him feeling like he had an upset stomach.

“Hey, kiddo you alright?” Asked the director, he had noticed how quiet Naruto had been and he had hardly been paying attention as they had walked, had it not been for him he was positive that the boy would have walked into a light post or even someone else who was walking along the street. “You seem a little dazed, don't tell me I knocked your brain for a loop back at the studio.” 

“Huh? Oh! S-Sorry, I guess it's just a lot to take in at the moment.” Naruto chuckled nervously, scratching at the back of his head a nervous tick of his he did when he was embarrassed about something. 

“Let me guess, it's got something to do with the fact you were in a porno yeah?” Naruto’s nervous smile dropped as the director nodded to himself. “Wanna talk about it? We got a bit before we actually arrive at your new home.” 

“Uh well I thought I was not supposed to let anyone touch me like that, at least that's what I overheard the other kids say after I was forced to leave class.” Naruto said blushing

The Director snorted as he shook his head. “Is that what this is about? Kiddo let me tell ya something, and believe me something like that won’t matter when you're a shinobi, you’re old enough to kill, old enough to do what we just did and get away with it.” He smiled ruffling Naruto’s hair. “Think of it like a sort of training for when you get older, believe me it will come in real handy.” 

“You’re sure?” Asked Naruto as he looked at the man. “I-I mean its just..well..” 

“Trust me kid, it's all good.” Smiled the director. “Sides any questions you wanna ask you can ask good old Poruno.” 

“Uh so why are you just giving me a new house Mr. Poruno?,” Naruto asked even as others stared at his body.

“Simple, I’m not gonna let you simply stay in such a simple looking hobble like the one you were in.” Poruno said, shaking his head. “I wasn’t going to let you stay there and suffer through who knows what, as such I had to make sure that you were staying in a place that will keep you safe, as well as be better suited for you to live in.” He smiled. “A simple token for helping with my latest video.” 

“Yeah but when the mobs find out I moved they will just hunt down my new place and trash it too,” Naruto said sullenly.

“And that’s the best part, they won’t be finding out.” Smiled Poruno with a small chuckle. “See, most people don't really pay attention to what goes on in this part of the village we’re left unseen and unnoticed as such, they won’t even know you're here and will just think you’re still in that little shack you called home.”

Cheering slightly, Naruto followed Poruno towards his new home.

Soon it came to an end, as they stood before the apartment complex which looked to be in better condition than the one he had been staying in before. In fact considering the fact that they were in the Red Light District as it looked to be in near prime condition. “Come on in, this is the place.” Poruno smiled as they walked right towards the home and they walked right into the door as he opened the door. “Welcome to your new home.”

Naruto rushed in surprised to find the whole place done in a nice shade of orange with reds and yellows thrown in here and there. A nice living room with a soft looking couch and a decent collection of scrolls and even a tv with some of the pornos produced by Poruno for him to study, the kitchen was fully stocked with food and there was even a diet plan on the fridge for him, and the bathroom had a huge tub and shower, while the bed was four times the size of his old one.

“Now Ruto-Kun there is one thing you need to know about your new home,” Poruno said getting the blond’s attention, “Every Room has camera’s recording everything so that the fans can enjoy seeing video of you au natural at home, don't worry though we can edit out anything you don't want shown, and there is not a camera in the toilet since it is a separate room in the bathroom,” Poruno explained.

Naruto nodded as he moved and jumped into the clean soft sheets of his bed snuggling them and causing his tan ass to bounce.

“Oh and once a week I will have a Maid come in and clean your sheets, your floors and stuff but you have to do the rest,” Poruno said, laying the key on the table in the living room before leaving.


End file.
